


Deep in a Dream

by ScratchyWilson



Category: Catcher in the Rye - J. D. Salinger
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-03
Updated: 2008-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScratchyWilson/pseuds/ScratchyWilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I dim all the lights and I sink in my chair; the smoke from my cigarette climbs through the air. The walls of my room fade away into the blue, and I’m deep in a dream of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep in a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary from a song of the same title sung by Helen Forrest with Artie Shaw and his orchestra.

It's snowing, damn it looks pretty-

covering that little lake to the south.

There they are, the ducks go flying by-

leaving the park, leaving the city,

leaving the Boy in the Red Hunting Hat.

Out of the chair, he can't help but follow,

winding through the snow white park.

On his way, remembering the past:

scenes flit by; some hazy others all too distinct.

Girls in white gloves that go dancing through Sundays-

chasing toy boats immobile, drifting to nowhere.

Can't help but follow; searching ...

Searching for things he has no names for-

Brothers playing in the field and

catching poetry in green ink,

ignoring the shattered glass around them.

Tears on a checkerboard

drowning red squares in sorrow.

Something is recognized-

soon enough forgotten.

Walking on and on:

Passing writers exalting hidden goldfish,

chasing after paper stories into the West.

Can't help but follow; searching ...

Searching for her, dissatisfied and disillusioned.

There they are, the ducks go flying by-

out of reach now they leave.

Returned to the beginning

the Boy in the Red Hunting Hat loses his cool,

Up on the chair he yells, "Sleep tight, ya morons!"

while the twinkling city lights still shine.


End file.
